User talk:Het1692
Hi, Het1692! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Het1692 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Triskelle3 (Talk) 16:19, 7 April 2009 RE:Wow Why do Penguins confuse us with the word "monarchy". Oh, and yes thank you for suporting us. --The Leader 19:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) dude i havent sworn at all so i dunno what your on about.. Bugzy 19:29, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Siggy Can you please add a closing tag to the end of your signature? Without it, your sig screws up all following text in the article. Oh, and BTW, don't listen to those RV punks. You may not be an admin, but you have great potential as one, and either way, you are a user, and the RV clan needs to respect you. Ignore any further offense, 'kay? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) ''View this template'' 01:39, 9 April 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks. It means alot coming from the webmaster. --[[User:Het1692|'''Het1692]] [[User talk:Het1692|'Praat met mij!]] hey, do you wanna go on cP now? we can go to frost-bite and meet at the ice-berg. my name is coolnerd1. what's urs?-Ezekielguy SO do you wanna go on CP?-Ezekielguy k.-Ezekielguy Reply to what you said to my other account Slig Let me tell you, YOU are the one using bad grammar. I use 's, you don't, bad grammar for you, I capitaize Is and the start on sentences, you don't, bad grammar for you. And this is proof I am Slig, I think, yes, enough proof. Also, don't bother sueing me, I can just not bother to edit it, and then it will be you vs. no one. --Metalmanager New signature coming soon! Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:38, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Promotion You have been promoted to rollback by majority vote... Congrats! 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hi. So i hear you are Dutch, and strangely, I am too! (Half of me, to be precise) What Province do you come from? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja''']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 23:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC)